scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Otherside86/Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids Chapter 1
Disclaimer: This is my first fanfic. I don't own Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, but I had this idea for a long time, and I had to get it off my chest. I came up with it last October (obviously). Warning: This story will be written as a script and will be separated into scenes Fanfic may involve too many characters, long chases and battles, and monster kids eating gross and/or dangerous foods. Enjoy! Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids 1: Attack on Spring Heeled Jack/ Opening Credits "Scrappy-Doo and the Creep Kids" Liverpool-After-Evening Dance Class-Night walk out the door, waving goodbye/goodnight. The parents of the girls are waiting outside. Jack Springald, also known as "Spring Heeled Jack", walks towards the school from the shadows. He has pointy ears, dark hair and beard, wears a black suit with white stripes on the upper front torso, and black custom shoes. Spring Heeled Jack is a mysterious Human-Like Demon who secretly scares peoples people throughout Europe, and can leap great distances. He looks around and walks toward Sally, a girl taking the class. Spring Heeled: Sally! Sally: Oh hi, Mr. Springald! Spring Heeled: Sally, have you seen Jacqueline. I don't see her anywhere. Sally: I don't know. Maybe she's still inside. I'll go get her. walks inside the school. Inside the School-Night is the daughter of Spring Heeled Jack. She has dark hair and pointy ears, just as her father, red lips, and wears black high-heeled boots. She always has a spring in her step and she always love dancing. She dances to music when her friend, Sally enters the room in the middle of the song. Sally: Jacqueline, come on. Class is over. What are you still doing here? Jacqueline: Sorry, Sally. But there's this one dance that I love and…there was a CD for it and, well,…oh, I always wanted to do it! Sally: Can't you think of anything but dancing? Anyway, come on. Your dad's waiting for you. puts on a coat with white stripes on the upper front torso. Both girls walk out of the room. Outside the School-Night girls walk out of the door and Spring Heeled still waits. Jacqueline: Hi, Daddy! Spring Heeled: Jacqueline! Sally Thank you, Sally. Sally: Your welcome, Mr. Springald. Jacqueline Bye, Jackie! See you next week. Jacqueline: Okay, bye! leaves the Springalds. Jacqueline turns to her father. So then, race you home! runs towards the crosswalk and Spring Heeled stops Jacqueline before getting there. Spring Heeled: Whoa, hold it! Look both ways before you cross. Jacqueline: Oh, right. both look both ways. there are no cars. Jacqueline: Okay, lets go! small bluish-white energy slides down their legs and into the heels; inside, the energy goes into a small spring embedded in the heels of their shoes. Both Springalds jump on and off the roof of the building across the street. The parents and girls turn their heads to where the Springalds were, and raise their shoulders. The Springalds jump rooftop to rooftop on the buildings throughout Liverpool, and enjoy it. Springald Manor-Night home is a very old spooky-looking mansion that took up a small city block. Both Jacqueline and Spring Heeled jump off the tallest building near the manor and released blades from both the inside of the wrist of their gloves; under the arms are pieces of metal, unfolding like a paper fan, forming into mechanical bat wings. They both glide down to the top front step. Spring Heeled lands before Jacqueline. Spring Heeled: I guess, I win. father and daughter walk into the mansion. On the roof of the mansion has statues of winged creatures. A bolt of lightning flashes out of the sky and one of the statue's wings open up. Inside Springald Manor-Night Springalds enters through a large dark fancy stair room. The floors and tables have tools and mechanical part on them. Spring Heeled walks up the stair and looks at the lightning outside the windows. Spring Heeled: Look at that weather out there. Jacqueline: You think it will rain? Spring Heeled: I hope so. close to the wall is a large fish tank. The tank is filled with water (of course), has no glass cover on top, a light-blue light, small rocks at the bottom, and a large rock with a cave in the middle, going up to the water's surface. Jacqueline goes up and taps on the glass. Jacquline: Casta, come out! I'm home! Jacqueline's pet Kiwa hirsute, comes out to greet her owner. A Kiwa hirsuta is known the "hairy shellfish" or sometimes know as the "yeti crab"; a white crab with longs arms and white hair growing out of it limbs. But Casta is a very special crab. Instead of white, she's black, and instead of white hair, she has red hair. She is nearly one foot tall. She communicates with people using Morse code by clicking her claws. She crawled up the big rock, out of the water. Jacqueline: Hi, Casta. Did you miss me? Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline: Okay, Okay! Let's go into the kitchen and I'll get you your dinner. Casta: Clicking. Jacqueline: Your welcome. picks Casta up and puts her down on the floor. They both walk towards the kitchen. A dark figure looks inside through the window. Kitchen of Springald Manor-Stormy Night and Casta walk towards the refrigerator. Jacqueline looks inside and takes out a jar full of oysters. She opens the jar and takes out a hand-full of oysters, and places them in front of Casta. Jacqueline: There you go. Casta: cheerfully. grabs an oyster and forces it open with her claws, then eats it. Jacqueline is just about to put the jar back in the frig, until she hears a beating noise coming from the den. She closes the frig door and put the jar in her pocket. Then exits the kitchen, heading towards the den. Den of Springald Manor-Stormy Night enters the den and see the noise coming from an open glass door, beating against the wind. She closes the door and turns around to notice a tall dark figure is standing in front of her. A bolt of lightning reveals the figure's face for a short second. Jacqueline just stands there quietly, staring at the figure. Spring Heeled's Study-Stormy Night Heeled works at a desk on a little device. Suddenly, he hears a shattering sound coming from the den and runs out toward it. Kitchen-Stormy Night also hears the noise and rushes out of the kitchen. Den-Stormy, Rainey Night Spring Heeled and Casta enters the den to find Jacqueline lying on the floor, shattered glass scattered around her, and a huge hole in the glass doors. They go to Jacqueline to see if she is alright (she is). Spring Heeled feels furious and wants to know who did it. A deep, dark voice: Spring Heeled Jack. Heeled turns around and sees the dark figure. Figure: I have come to take that which you have owed me…waves his hand over some nearby candles. The candles lights up my revenge. fire from the candles shows the figure's true form. He has bright red skin, long black hair, a dark goatee, yellow eyes, two black horns sticking out of his head, claws, wears a torn black robe, and giant wings sticking out of his back with feather-like scales. Spring Heeled: Samael? That's Impossible! Samael: menacingly Nothing's impossible for the unjust. Spring Heeled: How? Samael: Wouldn't you like to know. Spring Heeled: What do want? Samael: I want you, Spring Heeled. Spring Heeled: Oh yeah! You and what army! small flares appears in thin air and makes circles until they become fiery halo. Their light reveals that they are hovering over angel-like men with black armor, skin, and feathered wings. Spring Heeled is surprised and starts looking around in panic, for he is surrounded. He quickly grabs Casta and the unconscious Jacqueline, and jumps out the hole in the glass door and uses his jumping abilities to get away from Springald Manor. Samael and his minions raises their wings and fly straight through the glass doors, into the sky, after Spring Heeled. [The Opening Credits Starts. Shots flip-flops with the battle and credits.] Heeled jumps the rooftops of the buildings of Liverpool in the rain to avoid the angels chasing him. He looks back in fear as they prepare for attack. [Title: 'Scappy-Doo and the Creep Kids'] Heeled stops at an alley and places Casta and Jacqueline down for safety, and continue the chase. Spring Heeled opens his glider and turns to fight, Samael and his angel minions attack by pulling out spears. Heeled kicks the angels that are the closest. He concentrates the bluish-white energy into his hands into blue and white flames coming out of his finger tips like a flamethrower. angels under a shade on one of the roofs prepares their bows. Arrows made of fire appear in their hands. They both pull the arrows on the bow's strings and try aiming for Spring Heeled. angel archers release their bows and both fire arrows fly straight towards Spring Heeled. He sees the arrows with a look of surprise. water from the rain extinguishes the fire arrows, revealing to be two small black darts with strangely shaped heads flying into Spring Heeled's legs. Spring Heeled feels a sting in both his legs as he opens his glider and glide on to the nearest rooftop. Heeled lands down onto his gut. He crawls when he finds out his legs are numb. Samael and his minions still follow. and the black winged angels release a fire blast from each of their hands all at once, straight towards Spring Heeled. He turns around and releases the flames from his hands. The fire blast extinguishes the flames and covers Spring Heeled. Heeled falls unconscious, along with one of his shoes with the spring sticking out. The angels dive toward the fallen Spring Heeled. angels smoothly lands on the dark empty street. The rain stops. Samael comes down with the unconscious Spring Heeled in his arms. Bright bursts of light around the angels. They are surrounded by lights, cars, trucks, and men in U.S. military uniforms holding high-tech type of weapon pointing at the angels. Samael raises his hand and him and his minions are suddenly covered in smoke. The smoke clears and Samael, Spring Heeled, and the angel minions are gone. The troops put their weapons down, turns off the lights, and walk back to the cars and trucks. Two separate troops appears with Jacqueline, still knocked out, and Casta in their arms, carrying them to a truck. Spring Heeled's shoe, with the spring sticking out, one of the darts, and a scale-like feather is lying on the street, unnoticed, next to a puddle. The puddle gets a splash and the water drips down on what seem to be a transparent foot. The shoe, the dart, and feather raise up from the ground. [The Opening Credits End] To Be Continued… What is Samael going to do Spring Heeled? What will happen to Jacqueline? What does the U.S. Military have to do with all this? Find out what will happen in the next chapter…coming soon. Please send in reviews. Hope you've enjoyed it. Category:Blog posts